


Deus Ex Machina

by kolivan



Series: Feral Love [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Incest, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/pseuds/kolivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dues Ex Machina - an unexpected power or event saving a seemingly hopeless situation, especially as a contrived plot device in a play or novel. In this case, Jesse McCree was Hanzo's dues ex machina. But Jesse McCree also isn't all that he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deus Ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

> using Jesse McCree as a plot device ahahaha nice

Genji growled as he tried to slam the door again, but McCree’s heavy weight against it made that nearly impossible. But he wasn’t about to let some American cowboy-wannabe into his home and ruin all of his hard work. He drew out a shuriken and threw it into the man’s boot, hearing him yelp in pain as his foot drew back and Genji was finally able to close the door. He immediately locked it, now hearing the angered panting from the man on the other side. He grunted in amusement then sprinted down the hallway to his room, slamming the door open. Hanzo looked up at him, eyes wide with shock.

“Genji, what is—”

“You must hide, quickly!”

“But—”

“Now!”

Hanzo didn’t even have time to react before he was pushed into a closet, the door locking him inside. He then heard hurried footsteps run out again and then a loud bang.

McCree growled through the pain in his foot, blood staining his boots. But he ignored it as he kicked the door in, coming off of its hinges as it caved in. “Slick move, Shimada. But it’s gonna take a hell of a lot more than that to stop me.”

Genji stood ready, shurikens at the ready as he waited behind a corner, listening for the heavy footsteps of the cowboy, and when they came close enough, he moved and threw his weapons. But as he threw him, a bright flash blinded him and he fell back.

“Whoa there, partner. No need to get hostile. Just wanted to talk.”

“I do not want to talk to you!”

Genji growled and threw more stars in his direction, but McCree seemed to dodge all of them. The man was quickly growing from annoyance to a worthy opponent and Genji didn’t like it at all. Then he heard the familiar sound of a gunshot, looking up to see the Peacekeeper in the cowboy’s right hand.

“Damn it…”

“What, did you think I didn’t go everywhere without my little friend here?”

“Well, this hardly seems fair then.”

“You know what they say, don’t bring a knife to a gun fight.”

“Hmph, well this is not an ordinary knife.”

“Good thing this ain’t any ordinary gun either.”

The ninja glared at the other man behind his mask before pulling out his smaller sword, running down the hallway again as he deflected the bullets back to McCree. But it seems that one had slipped past him and grazed his shoulder. He ground his teeth, holding a hand over the flesh wound. His robotic body made him feel less pain than his human body, but the slight sting was still there.

“Looks like my aim is getting’ better.”

The younger Shimada ducked around another corner, panting softly behind his mask. This man was a more formidable opponent than he had previously thought, and it irked him to no end. But there was no way he was going to let this American take his brother away from him and let all of his hard work be for naught!

“Try all the tricks in the book, I ain’t scared of you.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Genji took a deep breath before coming out from his hiding place and through three stars at McCree again, seeing him barrel roll and duck out of sight. Genji took this as his chance to run off again, trying to lead McCree to the other side of the palace, away from where Hanzo was hiding.

“Try all you like, Genji! Ain’t nothing gonna stop me from gettin’ what I want!”

* * *

 

Hanzo grunted as he tried to pry the door open, but to avail. His body was left weak from dehydration and starvation, so he could not even find the strength to kick the door down. He panted hard, his energy quickly draining from his body as he fought against the door. Then he heard a familiar voice echo through the palace hallways and his heart stopped.

_“Try all the tricks in the book, I ain’t scared of you!”_

_Jesse._

After hearing his lover’s voice, he slammed his body against the closet door, feeling it budge slightly. He took a deep breath and did it again, hearing the hinges coming loose. One more ram and the door broken down and he fell forward on his front. Hanzo heaved in his breath, looking up to see his legs hung up on the wall. He swallowed the saliva collecting in his mouth and started to crawl his way over to them. His body was weak, but now his spirit was alive again thanks to the voice of his lover who had come to save him. Hanzo only hoped that Genji would not get to him before he could.

* * *

 

The young ninja moved quickly, hearing the heavy boots of the cowboy behind him. He moved behind a corner, listening for the footsteps to come closer. Except they didn’t. Puzzled, he stuck his head out a bit, seeing that the American was nowhere to be found.

“Did you really think I would fall for that, Shimada? You really are a rookie!”

Genji’s eyes widened before he growled and stepped out again. He could hear Jesse, but couldn’t see him. Not even his advanced skills could feel his presence.

“See ya ‘round, partner!”

No.

_No._

**_Shit!_ **

Genji bolted back the other way, having figured out the cowboy’s plan. Jesse wanted him to lure him away, wanted Genji is get far away enough without realizing that the American wasn’t even following him. How could he fall for such a trick? Perhaps Jesse McCree wasn’t as innocent as he had previously thought.

After struggling to get his prosthetics back on, Hanzo was able to stand for the first time in months. It felt awkward at first, but now he was running on pure adrenaline. He had to find Jesse, they had to get out of here. He had to stop Genji, had to stop this madness from continuing. He opened the door and stepped out, hearing a roar from Genji and gunshots.

“Jesse!”

He ran down the hallway, pushing through the horrible pain from his sore muscles. He turned and looked back and forth before turning left towards the sound of the gunfire. He kept going, turning through the maze of his old home until he arrived at the courtyard, seeing Genji pull out his sword and swing at McCree, and Jesse fanning the hammer on his gun. Both were powerful, yet graceful at the same time. They were an even match, and the only way they would stop is when the other is dead. But Hanzo couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t let that happen.

“Jesse!”

“Hanzo!”

Both McCree and Genji stopped upon seeing the other man, and Jesse’s heart ached for him. His body was thin and he looked weak and sick. That pain was replaced with anger as his gaze turned back to Genji.

“I’ll make you pay for this, you evil little bastard!”

Genji growled and brought his sword up just as Jesse aimed his gun, but both stopped when Hanzo stood between them.

“Please, stop!”

Both men ceased their actions, but neither withdrew their weapons.

“Please, stop this. I do not want you to fight.”

“Look at you darlin’! He’s the reason you’re like this!”

“Do not listen to him, Hanzo, he is trying to manipulate you!”

“Both of you, shut up!”

They went quiet again.

“Genji… please, you need help. We both need assistance. Please, come with us. I want to help you. This is not a good life to live. I love you, Genji, but not in the way that you love me. As brothers, not lovers.”

His words struck Genji’s heart like a knife, and the pain stung as he listened to them echo in his ears.

“I love you like a brother, Genji, and I wish I had told you that a long time ago. Perhaps we would not be in this mess had I. But Jesse is who I am with now. I’m sorry.”

“No… it’s fine. I will come with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Just please… let me embrace you one last time.”

“Of course, brother.”

Hanzo let himself smile softly before hugging his brother and for a short moment, everything seemed to be falling into place. But then everything shattered when he felt a blade pierce his abdomen. He heard Jesse gasp and Genji whisper to him.

“If I cannot have you, brother, then no one will.”

Then for Hanzo, the world went black.

* * *

 

His eyes twitched. Hearing that constant beeping was driving his mind into madness. He opened his eyes slowly, his retinas burning as light flooded in. He groaned, feeling a splitting migraine coming on.

“Wh—where…”

“Darlin’?”

Hanzo’s eyes opened more as he looked around, and saw McCree standing by his bed.

“God you’re finally awake. You had me scared half to death, babe.”

“What happened?”

McCree looked away for a moment before looking back, pulling the blanket down from Hanzo’s chest. It was then Hanzo saw the bandages around his waist.

“Genji. He stabbed you after that whole fight back in Hanamura. After that you passed out, and I was able to get rid of him… for good.”

“You mean… you…?”

“I had to do what I had to do, darlin’. I can’t let someone like that stalkin’ you for the rest of yer life. Plus… he almost killed you, and I couldn’t bare let him get away with that.”

The older Shimada frowned and looked down, putting a hand over his bandages. He winced slightly.

“Doc says you’re still on bedrest for the next couple weeks. Even though you were out for two.”

“I was in a coma for two weeks?!”

“Well I don’t know if I would call it a coma, but then again, I’m not a doctor.”

“Perhaps that is for the best.”

“I think I can agree with ya on that one.”

They both shared a laugh and smiled at each other before Jesse leaned down to take Hanzo’s lips in a kiss.

“Get some rest, darlin’. You deserve it.”

“Will you stay with me?”

“Of course.”

The American climbed into bed beside him. It was a tight fit but they’ve worked with less. For the first time in months, Hanzo finally felt safe. He finally felt whole. He finally felt… happy.

But those feelings disappeared a few days later when a bouquet of flowers was sent to his room. Jesse had gone to get something to eat for the two of them, so he was alone in his room. Blue orchids, his favorite, were delivered to his room while he was asleep. He wondered if McCree had gotten them, but how could he had known that his blue orchids were his favorite? He picked up the card and opened it, feeling his heart drop to his stomach as he read.

_“I love you, Anija. Hope you get better soon. – G”_

His blood ran cold and his body went numb. He couldn’t even feel himself begin to shake as tears welled up in his eyes and he bit his lip. Then he let out a wail loud enough for everyone to hear.

Even the hooded ninja in the distance could hear his screams, and he smiled, knowing that his brother had gotten the flowers.

“I knew he would like them.”


End file.
